


Midnight Snack

by milkfruit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bottom!Bel, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, a lil bit of praise and dirty talk, no penetration just sweet sweet intercrurual lovin, takes place between canon and tyl so they are OF AGE, well theres no penetration but yall know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Basil and Bel have some fun before dozing off for the night.
Relationships: Basil/Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like some Sweet n Spicy b84 smut! <3

Bel had never been touched by anyone before.

At least, not like this.

Basil spooned Bel as they usually did at night before they were about to sleep, Bel playing on his phone and yawning every few minutes, indicating his sleepiness. 

“Are you tired?” Basil asks, voice husky and he sounded just as, if not more, drowsy than Bel did. “Do you want to sleep?”

“Nah,” Bel denies, putting his phone down on the nightstand and cuddling back into Basil some more, huddling nearer to him for better warmth. “I’m gonna stay up.”

Basil smiles, kissing Bel’s shoulder. “Then I will also stay awake, for as long as you need me.”

“Eh, don’t let me stop you from sleeping. I’ll...just...uh…” Bel seemed distracted, and his attention was suddenly focused on the way Basil was squeezing the inside of Bel’s thigh with one hand and gripping Bel’s pec with the other. Basil’s hand was underneath Bel’s tank top, grabbing his bare breast, and Basil’s face was buried in Bel’s messy hair.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Basil asks, noticing how Bel trailed off. Basil acted as if nothing was wrong at all, like everything was just going normal. But Basil had never gotten this handsy with Bel before, even on their laziest of days. 

“Your...hand. It’s on my--”

“Oh!” Basil recoils, quickly withdrawing both of his hands, face reddening embarrassingly. “I’m sorry!”

“No, no,” Bel anxiously corrects him. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, it’s just… new.”

Basil blinks. “Are you saying you want my hand back?”

Bel thinks about that for a second. On one hand, the foreignness of it all was quite distracting, and yet… on the other hand, he liked being surrounded by Basil’s heat, his hands all over him and making him feel safe and loved and desired. Bel just teases with a, “Maybe.”

Basil huffs out a little laugh and returns his hands to their positions, a hand up Bel’s boxer briefs to squeeze one thigh and the other hand cupping Bel’s chest. Basil’s hands were warm and inviting, his gentle yet firm touches making Bel feel… different.

Bel sighs, chest rising and falling slowly, and Basil continues to softly kiss up Bel’s shoulder to his neck and ear. Bel was used to this by now, but something about the heatedness of it combined with the placement of Basil’s hands made it strange. Basil was holding Bel closer than he ever has, murmuring in Bel’s ear, “You’re certain you don’t want to sleep?”

“Uh huh,” Bel confirms it, quietly to match Basil’s tone.

Basil’s fingers come together to pinch and roll Bel’s nipple between his fingers, and Bel could feel the hand on his thigh starting to stroke the meat of his leg with a thumb. “Then can I make you feel good?”

Bel sucks in a breath, whining out a low, “ _ Mmh _ ,” and trying to sustain his own noises that threatened to escape,  _ especially  _ when Basil’s hand got closer and closer to Bel’s crotch.

“Is that a yes?” Basil asks lowly. “I won’t continue unless you give me a ‘yes.’”

“...Mmhmm.” Bel starts to squirm, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this. 

“Good,” Basil purrs, and his hand finally makes it to the front of Bel’s underwear, palming and rubbing him from over the fabric of his undies. Bel was already panting; something about the atmosphere mixed with Basil’s voice and his touch, just drove Bel wild.

“Aah,” Bel can’t contain the noise as Basil finds his cock, dipping his hand into Bel’s underwear and loosely jerking him, his opposite hand massaging Bel’s breast. Basil’s fingers play with Bel’s slit, Bel curling his toes and wriggling a bit in pleasure. 

“You’re so cute,” Basil compliments him, his tone full of adoration. Bel makes a strained noise. 

“A-Am not,” Bel stammers, Basil spreading the pre collecting on Bel’s cock. “Princes aren’t cute,”

“Mm,” Basil hums, his sticky hands giving Bel a good, hard squeeze, causing more fluid to dribble from Bel’s cockhead. “You’re sexy, too. Look at how wet you’re getting from just my hand,”

“Shut up,” Bel’s voice was weak, and his knees shake, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. 

“You sound close,” Basil points out, and Bel can’t even deny it. His voice only reflected the tightening heat coiling in his belly, causing his cock to turn red and his balls to pulse. “Are you going to come?”

Bel doesn’t answer, just grits his teeth and tries his hardest not to moan. 

“You’re beautiful,” Basil says, his own voice becoming just as sharp and insistent. He thrusts his hips against Bel’s ass, and Bel could feel something hard and rigid pressing against him. “Come for me, pretty thing,”

Bel lets out a small whine as he obliges Basil, coming hard into his hand with a trembling body and a face that was flushed all the way to his ears. 

As Bel caught his breath and lay there shaking with the leftover waves of his orgasm, Basil drew his cock out and desperately shoved it between Bel’s thighs, his legs still quaking and wet from his precum dripping down.

“Nn?!” Bel instinctively squeezes his thighs together against Basil’s dick, and Basil holds Bel tightly as he starts to move, thrusting between those hot, slippery thighs of his and sucking kisses to Bel’s neck and shoulder until it was littered with red marks.

Basil keeps on thrusting into the plushness of Bel’s thighs until he warns Bel of his imminent release, groaning out a breathless, “I’m going to come,”

“Please,” Bel squeaks out, seemingly taking as much pleasure in this as Basil was. Soon enough, Basil gushes come between the two of them, letting go with a small cry.

They pant and heave out their bliss, Basil once again snuggling into Bel’s now damp locks of gold-spun hair. “You were perfect,” Basil whispers lovingly once he got his bearings.

Bel was already asleep.


End file.
